gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Third Way
The Third Way is the final storyline mission in Grand Theft Auto V. The mission is triggered if the player has Franklin choose option C'' (Deathwish). Overview The mission begins with Franklin at the "F" marker on the map shortly after the final heist on the Union Depository Tower. Devin Weston shows up at Franklin's house and attempts to convince Franklin to kill Michael De Santa. After Devin leaves, the player is given a set of three options on his cell phone, Kill Trevor (A), Kill Michael (B), or Deathwish ©. Choosing C leads to this mission, and has him call Lester instead. The mission sends Franklin to the home of Lester Crest. Franklin and Lester, at first, seem to not have any hope of thinking of a way so both Trevor and Michael survive. But after a brainstorm, Lester comes up with a plan to avoid having to kill either Michael or Trevor Philips. They lead the FIB and Merryweather into a trap at the foundry under the pretense of melting down the gold there from the Union Depository heist. Shootout At The Foundry Franklin picks up Lamar Davis at his home and they go to the foundry, with Lamar having newfound respect for Franklin for doing this for both Trevor and Michael rather than himself. Lamar waits outside while Franklin goes inside to find Michael and Trevor arguing and about to kill each other; Michael with a sniper rifle and Trevor with a combat MG, but he easily stops them. Lamar then warns Franklin about the FIB agents approaching fast towards the foundry and their location, and Michael, Trevor, and Franklin team up to kill all of the FIB agents and Merryweather mercenaries sent against them in one swift ambush. Various stages of the ensuing battle require that the player provide backup to certain characters. First, Lamar will radio that he's being overrun and needs help. Franklin must get out to the foundry entrance where he dropped off Lamar and kill the FIB agents attacking him before he is wasted and the mission fails. Then Michael must go over to where Trevor was positioned to check on him. Trevor gets back up (supposedly being knocked out, and having not been shot possibly because the agents assumed they killed him most likely), and Michael and Trevor must fight their way out of the foundry and help Franklin kill off any remaining FIB and Merryweather forces in the area. Tying Up Loose Ends Finally, after all of the troops are killed, the trio take a moment to catch their breaths before Franklin brings up the fact that they've still got work to do. Namely pick off different people who either betrayed or tried to kill the trio in the past. After getting locations courtesy of Lester, Franklin, Michael, and Trevor all go after their respective targets. Trevor personally jumps on the chance to kill Steve Haines, Michael offers to murder Stretch as a favor to Franklin, and Franklin is left with Wei Cheng to get rid of and they all go after a target they weren't directly involved with to throw off suspicion. *Michael is sent to kill Stretch as revenge for betraying Franklin and Lamar in Lamar Down. *Trevor is sent to kill Steve Haines for betraying Michael in The Wrap Up. *Franklin is sent to kill Wei Cheng for betraying Trevor in Bury the Hatchet, kidnapping and torturing Michael in Fresh Meat, and interfering with Trevor's business interests. *Once the above targets are eliminated, Trevor goes to Devin Weston's mansion to kidnap him as revenge for betraying him, Franklin, and Lamar out of a lucrative payday after they give him the luxury cars he wanted as well as sending Merryweather troops to Michael's house as payback for Molly's accidental death. Trevor must fight his way through Merryweather security forces to kidnap Devin. Killing Stretch Stretch is found on a basketball court next to the BJ Smith Recreational Center with several gang bangers around. He's relatively easy to eliminate and his homies are mostly packing pistols. Taking too long to escape, however, will make the surviving Ballas get in their cars and chase you. Kill him with a melee attack to get a Gold medal. Killing Steve Haines Steve is found on the ferris wheel on the boardwalk shooting a video for a TV show. Him and a camera man are in one of the ferris wheel cars. Approaching too close to the ferris wheel or missing too many shots will alert Steve and fail the mission. Trevor must pick off Steve from a distance, for which a sniper rifle is required. After killing Steve, Trevor must lose the cops before heading after Devin. Kill Haines with a headshot to get a Gold medal. Killing Wei Cheng Wei Cheng is found surrounded by body guards near a series of vehicles leaving the Pacific Bluffs Country Club. As soon as Franklin arrives, his body guards get him into a sedan and attempting to escape while shooting at Franklin from their cars. If Franklin acts quickly (likely with pre-placed Sticky Bombs or a Minigun), he can kill Wei Cheng before he leaves the parking lot and save himself from having to chase down the fleeing convoy on the highway. Kill Cheng with a sticky bomb to get a Gold medal. To obtain the gold medal achievement easily, prepare your sticky bombs while riding your Bagger, as soon you're approaching the parked convoy, trigger Franklin's special ability and aim one sticky bomb per vehicle (the slow motion will give you enough accuracy). Detonate them and then get rid of the remaining triads. Kidnapping Devin Weston Trevor must make his way through a battalion of eight Merryweather guards patrolling the house to get to Devin. He can either take a subtle approach by sneaking around and knocking out the guards (or killing them with a suppressed weapon), or he can take a direct route and attack the guards head on. After Trevor makes his way through the Merryweather security forces, he finds Devin hiding in a trunk near the pool. Devin is pulled out and carried to his Tornado in the drive-way. Trevor throws Devin in the trunk and goes to meet up with Franklin and Michael. Ending C After taunting Devin about their final victory against him, the three protagonists push the Tornado with Devin in the trunk off a cliff and into the ocean below, with the car exploding, killing Devin. Trevor then asks what they're going to do now, with Michael responding that they're going to lay low for a while then get on with their lives, with Trevor suggesting as friends, and Michael accepting, as "flawed, awful, totally uncomfortable, and poorly matched friends." Trevor then states that they could then go back to the "capitalism they practice," planning even more heists, but being better funded with the money from the Union Depository, but this time with Franklin saying that what they'll do will not be as different as what Devin did. Trevor then tells Michael that his therapist has a lot to answer to for, which Michael calmly agrees too, saying that even though he hates himself, now he knows how to say it, responded by Trevor asking if he has to go to a therapy session because he hates Michael. Sensing another argument break out, Franklin tells the two that they make him scared of turning middle-aged, backing away to his Bagger and starting to drive-off. Michael soon follows after him, but not before announcing to Trevor about his official retirement from his life of crime. As Trevor looks on at the both of them driving away, he starts to awkwardly walk off-screen as the credits roll. After the credits the player gains control of Trevor just as he arrives home in Sandy Shores. Deaths *Many Merryweather and FIB members - Killed by Michael, Trevor, Franklin, and Lamar. *Stretch - Killed by Michael for trying to have Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis killed. *Steve Haines - Killed by Trevor for attempting to have Trevor killed and for betraying Michael at the Kortz Center. *Wei Cheng - Killed by Franklin for attempting to kill both Trevor Philips and Michael De Santa. *Devin Weston's Merryweather bodyguards - Killed by Trevor for trying to stop him from kidnapping Devin. *Devin Weston - Killed by Michael, Trevor and Franklin for attempting to have Michael De Santa and his family killed, and for cheating them out of a payday for the car thefts. Optional deaths *Several Ballas members - (optional) Can be killed by Michael. *Several Los Santos Police Department Officers - (optional) Can be killed by Trevor after he kills Haines. *Several Triad members - (optional) Can be killed by Frankiln. *Tao Cheng (optional) - Can be killed by Franklin. Mission objectives *Go pick up Lamar at his house. - (Franklin) *Ambush the FIB team when ready. - (Michael, Trevor and Franklin) *Go to Lamar. - (Franklin) *Take out the attackers. - (Franklin) *Rescue Trevor. - (Michael) *Take out the attackers. - (Michael and Trevor) *Go outside. - (Franklin) *Regroup outside the main doors. - (Franklin) *Get rid of Mr. Cheng. - (Franklin) *Escape the Triads. - (Franklin) *Take out Stretch. - (Michael) *Escape the Ballas. - (Michael) *Bring down Haines. - (Trevor) *Lose the Cops. - (Trevor) *Go to Devin's house. - (Trevor) *Take out the guards. - (Trevor) *Kidnap Devin. - (Trevor) *Go to the rendezvous point. - (Trevor) *Finish Devin. - (Michael, Trevor and Franklin) Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 21:30 *Headshots - Kill 20 enemies with a headshot *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 70% *Stick, Tick... Boom! - Kill Cheng with a Sticky Bomb *Lead Lobotomy - Kill Steve Haines with a headshot *Stretched Out - Kill Stretch with a melee attack Aftermath Weazel News Newspaper "''In a sad day for national security, private security company Merryweather has announced that it has shut down its domestic operations indefinitely following another high-profile incident, this time a shootout at a foundry in East Los Santos. Merryweather will switch focus back to its "bread and butter" security contracts in the Middle East where the enemies are less well-equipped, the glare of the media lens is less harsh, and preemptive strikes less likely to be taken out of context as "killing sprees". Liberty Tree Newspaper "Billionaire investor and life style guru Devin Weston has disappeared. Police suspect foul play, but no body has been recovered. Mr. Weston, 51, who rose to fame in the tech bubble and subsequently made more money in a host of other industries, including entertainment, the Internet, currency trading and luxury travel, recently caused controversy when he invested heavily in Merryweather, the notorious and discredited private security firm run by Don Percival. Police responded to sounds of gunfire at Mr. Weston's villas in the hills above Chumash, but despite signs of violence and several dead security guards, Mr. Weston himself was not found, dead or alive. Also missing was one of Mr. Weston's collection of luxury cars." Los Santos Meteor Newspaper "Steve Haines, decorated FIB agent and host of the popular TV show "The Underbelly Of Paradise" unwittingly helped expose that underbelly further yesterday as he was assassinated while filming a segment of his TV show on the Ferris Whale on Del Perro Pier. Agent Haines, who had twice recently been injured in the line of duty, had been an agent for nearly 20 years and a TV host for five. FIB spokesman Gary Lane told the Los Santos Meteor "Agent Haines died a hero, doing what he loved, which was presenting a TV show. He really helped combine the chaos of anti-terrorism and the mindlessness of network television into one highly successful career." Mr. Haines who was not married, lived with his mother." Daily Rag Newspaper "Wei Cheng, a prominent Triad gang boss was murdered yesterday. His Triad had been weakened by a series of recent incidents, both in Los Santos and bizarrely up in Ludendorff, North Yankton. Mr. Cheng, a Chinese national, was believed to be prominent in a two-way drug and weapon trade between China and the US, smuggling materials in and out of the country via the Port of Los Santos. Los Santos Shepherd Newspaper "A notorious member of the Chamberlain Gangsters Families gang was killed yesterday, only months after he released on parole. Harold OG Stretch was shot while playing basketball. No witnesses have come forward. Mr. Joseph was unmarried." Bleeter Posts *@tttturtledog - "No way! Steve Haines murdered! I love The Underbelly Of Paradise! What do you reckon - IAA assassination or gangland revenge hit?" *@MerryweatherSecurity - "Merryweather Security Consulting is winding down its United States operation. This is nothing to do with the congressional investigation into its activities. We will continue to offer innovative and cost effective warfare and foreign policy solutions throughout the developing world." Phone Calls *Dave Norton - Dave calls Michael to ask if he's behaving himself, and asks about his family, to which Michael responds positively, and asks Dave about work, to which Dave replies that it's good and he had a few lucky breaks, and tells Michael to look after himself, and Michael says the same to Dave. *Tanisha Jackson - Tanisha calls Franklin to tell him that she is getting married the next day; Franklin wishes her the best. E-mails and Text Messages *Dave Norton - Dave sends Trevor an e-mail revealing that he was the one responding his letters to Brad. He says to Trevor behave himself and never contact him again. *Dave Norton - Dave sends Michael an e-mail, telling him to stay out of trouble, and also tells him that he signed on to become the new host of The Underbelly Of Paradise, and that he will really miss Steve, the former host of the show, and hopes that he & Michael will never meet again, and Michael wishes Dave good luck. *Lamar Davis - Lamar sends Franklin an e-mail, saying how he's almost ready to start acting like a man, and how he finally learned something. *Michael De Santa - Michael sends Franklin an e-mail, telling him that they did it, and how it nearly drove Michael insane, and he hopes that Franklin learned something from hanging with him and the maniac, even if it was how not to grow old, and Franklin thanks Michael for looking out for him. *Don Percival - Don sends Michael and Trevor an e-mail saying that they have never met before, but they saved him a fortune and Don got to buy Devin's stake of Merryweather at a reduced cost, and he thanks them for making a lot of money. *Ron Jakowski - Ron sends an text message to Trevor saying that he left an surprise to Trevor in his trailer. Tips *When it's time to eliminate the main antagonists, Franklin will be the initial playable character. However, he will be far enough from Wei Cheng; it is recommended to switch to another character, so that Franklin will be much closer to the target when switching back to him, in order to save time. *Additionally, it is recommended NOT to have Trevor as the last one to kill his target, or else he will have to travel a long distance in order to reach Devin Weston after directly killing Haines. *Therefore, it is recommended to have Trevor kill his target first, so the player can kill the other two targets in any order they like to save time. *To kill Wei Cheng quickly and get the gold medal requirements, as soon you're approaching the club, get off your bike and quickly throw sticky bombs in the driveway of the parking area before they leave. As soon the convoy is about to leave, detonate the bombs and Cheng will be killed quickly. Trivia *In the beginning cutscene, Lester says that Franklin's problem might be that he might be mad that "someone has the same tattoo that he does". This line is also said by the DJ on Vinewood Boulevard Radio during one of the segments in between songs. *◾The confrontation in the warehouse with the corrupt FIB and the Merryweather Security is similar to the final battle of Max Payne 3, were Max is fighting the corrupt police force, UFE and pursuing Armando Becker and Victor Branco. *After you help Lamar fight off the FIB Agents outside of the warehouse, he doesn't regroup with the rest of the group. However, Franklin talks to him on the phone afterwards, proving that he survived the shoot out. *Weirdly, when Franklin leaves he is on his Bagger, even if the player didn't arrive at the foundry on it. *Michael and Trevor start with the same weapons that they used in Lamar Down, with Michael carrying the Heavy Sniper and Trevor using the Combat MG. *Sometimes when the game ends and you switch to Trevor, he may be listening to Los Santos Rock Radio, and the station may be playing one of the songs from Radio Mirror Park, even though they don't normally play on this station. *After completing this mission, each character will receive their cut from the final heist in The Big Score. *This is the only ending in which all of the main antagonists are killed. *"The Setup" by Favored Nations plays after this mission, at the beginning of the credits. *This is the first time in the GTA series where all the major antagonists are killed in the same mission. *Trevor will always be the one to kidnap Devin regardless of whoever finished their tasks first or last. It should be noted that the player must then hunt Devin all the way to his house if Trevor is the last character to kill his target, which can be very time consuming and make the time check for the golden award difficult, therefore it is best to kill Haines first or second. *To some people, when playing as Michael to assassinate Stretch, it might be difficult to identify who he is, leading to mistakes that some of his goons that are with him are assassinated instead, to which then Stretch will make a run for it. Due to this, the "Stretched Out" optional objective might also be difficult to perform. This might be caused because of the lack of appearances Stretch had in game. Despite this, however, he is fairly easy to kill if the player knows who he is. *The internet news article about Stretch's death, mentions that he was assassinated after a couple of months of being released from prison, this means that the events of the storyline happens during at least two in-game months. *When Trevor enters the Tornado after putting Devin in the trunk, the radio station will be tuned in to Los Santos Rock Radio, and the track "I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You" will always play. *Devin's Tornado has a personal license plate, which reads "MONIED". *In the beta, the scene where Trevor turns to Michael and Franklin and says, "So, now what?" was supposed to happen in the mission Blitz Play and the scene where Trevor tells Michael "Jesus your therapist has a lot to answer for" was originally going to play in Three's Company. Although it is likely that Rockstar simply reskinned these cutscenes to mask their context. The phrase "therapy has a lot to answer for" is also said by Gay Tony in his character trailer. *This is the only ending mission of GTA V that does not involve a scripted car chase, although it is possible to cause one when assassinating Cheng. *When Michael, Trevor, and Franklin are pushing Devin's car off the cliff, this is the only time in the game you are technically controlling all three of the main characters at once, although the pause menu will indicate that Trevor is currently playable. *After completing this mission if you switch to Michael, Dave Norton will call and say that he hopes Michael is "behaving" himself. If the player gets a wanted level, Dave will call again and tell Michael to stop causing trouble. This only happens for the first wanted level obtained after completing the mission. *Before the player gets to choose between A, B, and C, Devin's final words to Franklin are bye bye. In this ending, Franklin's final words are also Bye bye to Devin *When Michael says "Be very afraid" to Franklin it may be a reference to The Fly (1986) due to Michael's love of movies. *If you switch back to Franklin after completing the game, Tanisha will call Franklin to tell him that she is getting married the day after and also tells him to take care of himself. *The title is a reference to Franklin choosing C, the third option and where all three protagonists survive. *If you change the protagonists' clothes before starting this mission at Lester's house, by the time you reach the foundry with Lamar, Trevor and Michael will be wearing different clothes. Michael will wear blue jeans and a brown leather jacket, while Trevor will wear blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Once you get to the cliff by the end of this mission, Franklin and Trevor will be wearing the same outfit as they did during the mission but Michael, however, has changed his clothes to whatever you made him wear before this mission. *In the part when Trevor invades Devin's house, Trevor can go near Devin too early even if you haven't killed all of the Merryweather, and the player will hear Devin talking in the phone that his soldiers are dead, even if they aren't killed yet. *Cheng can use a Shotgun if you get him out of the car. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough ENDING C The Third Way pt 01|The Third Way Walkthrough Pt. 1 File:GTA 5 Walkthrough ENDING C The Third Way pt 02|The Third Way Walkthrough Pt. 2 Gallery The Trunk-GTAV.jpg|Artwork Michael killing Stretch and Ballas.png|Michael killing Stretch and his Balla friends. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:End Missions